


A Second Chance

by EclipsingParadise



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover, Demon Familiars, E.N.D. - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Post Alvarez war, Sassy Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsingParadise/pseuds/EclipsingParadise
Summary: After the defeat of Zeref and the fall of the Alverez empire, Natsu only option left is, as it seems, death. Through the power of what can only be described as a miracle, Natsu is transported into Assiah but not as his own person, no that would be too easy, but as the demonic familiar of the upcoming exorcist Rin Okumura.





	1. So Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Ao no exorcist, they are property of Hiro Mashima and Kauze Kato respectively.
> 
> Beware of spoilers for either Fairy Tail manga or Ao no exorcist.

#####  _Natsu Dragneel, Fiore, X792_

"Who ever said dying was like falling asleep derves a good kick in the nuts." Natsu, the salmon haired hero of Fiore, thought bitterly, "like sleeping my ass."

This was it, the end of his journey, he did after all, defeat the most powerful and dangerous dark wizard of all time, who happened to be brother, in one last epic battle. But that was the problem, it was his...last. Natsu couldn't pinpoint when it started but somewhere in between the seemingly endless conflicts, he had let himself believe...

...believe he wouldn't die. 

In all honesty, Natsu had been caught up in his comrades feirce words of hope. "We promise you'll fine", "we'll find a way, you'll see!" And "We won't let you die!" They had said, yet here he lied, unable to move an inch for fear of awakening the never ending pain that his grevious wounds had caused. And where were his family? His friends? They were undoubtedly celebrating their victory...or mourning the loss of Master Makarov. Yet he wasn't upset they weren't there because really...he didn't want to be remembered like this. A broken form dyed in a thick shade crimson red.

"There's no use denying it." Natsu lamented, barely a wisper that broke the endless silence which rested over the deserted battlefield. "This is the end..."

The echo of hollow laugher broke across the dusty plains, Natsu blood smeared lips forming a ghost of smile at the impromptu pun. It was like a switch had been flipped, suddenly he just couldn't stop laughing. Each fit more devoid of joy than the last, going on for what seemed like hours that was untill the laughter was replaced by harsh, wet coughs that racked the salmon haired males body, each worse than the last. The pain was unbelievable, stabbing, twisting, shooting, blinding, every kind know to man.

If there was ever time to admit it...it was now...

...he was afraid.

_Hell, he was terrified_

Whether it was because it was the first time he had been so vulnerable, or the last time he would feel _anything,_ who knew.

"Heh, if Gray was here he'd laugh at how pathetic I am, ne Zeref?", Natsu weakly chuckled sending jolts of pain through his body. For a while he waited for a response, allowing the slience to carry on as his eyes drooped to half-mast.

"Talking to a corpse Natsu, real classy." 

He mentally berated himself for being slightly disappointed by the slience of the other. Though at the thought of Zeref he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder, as far as they would go anyway, over to the mangled body of his... _older brother_.

Dismissing the guilt that had begun to plague his mind, how _he_ had put Zeref in that condition, Natsu let his thoughts slip back to Gray, the guild, his friends and precious family. He felt the pain lessen at the notion of going home, little did Natsu know he was simply too far gone to realise the pain had numbed his body, that he could no longer feel anything.

Though his mind was caught between the flurries of nostalgic, a realization, as sudden as a bolt of Laxus's lightning, hit him.

"I...I-I...W-won't be t-there..." Oh how Natsu wished to believe that his mind was wrong, that it was all a lie and his comrades would come through for him. How he wished that they would pull one more miricle out of thin air.

"I wont be there to fight with Gray anymore...O-or get pummeled by Erza, or H-help Wendy, or fish with H-happy...or go on missions with the guild..." There was no denying the longing and heartbreaking in Natsu's eyes as anything but. He could no longer watch his family grow up. He, after this, would no longer be apart of their lives, his name forgotten and his mark on the world nonexistent.

"There was so much more...I wanted to do...so many more adventures..."

...His body grew cold and his sight blackened.

"So many more people to save..."

...He couldn't feel his hands or feet, he could no longer feel the trails of crimson make their way across his body to pool around him...

"S-so...many M-more..."

...Caught up in a wirlwind of regrets, he missed the golden light that envloped his wounds and began to slowly dissolve his body...

"I...I wanted t-to..."

Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, never did finish that sentance for the guiding light of the faries had indeed persished, just as Zeref had foretold...however no one could of predicted the events that would soon unfold...

#####  _Mephisto Pheles, True Cross Academy, Assiah_

Mephisto Pheles was pleased to say that he'd had a rather wonderful past couple of weeks, the arrival of a _special guest_ , and having the young Okumura twins under his wing had brightened his life, espically in the wake of the most awful tragedy.

 _Shiro Fujimoto's death_

Sighing and reaching for his tea, Mephisto prepared to complete the arduous duties of the headmaster for such a prestigious institution. 

"Such is the life of Mephisto Pheles, how I miss being Samue-..."

That when Mephisto felt _it_. A massive disturbance in time and space, such a disruption that only the higest level beings could pull off...this _thing_ reeked of Satan's doing. Something huge was about to happen, Mephisto was sure of it, but it wasn't a question of _what_ was going to happen, it was _who_ would set his father's plan in motion.

Delgating his prior duties to his underlings, Mephisto took pleasure in overlooking the True Cross Academy skyline.

"I know you're out there, Amaiamon." Mephisto added with a side glance at the shadowed figure. 

"Brother, you felt it too?" 

Regarding the king of earth with a slight nod, Mephisto returned to his stargazing.

"Just what are you up to father..."


	2. An (un)-Lucky day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or Ao no exorcist, the rights to both series belong to Hiro Mashima and Kauze Kato respectively.
> 
> Warning; manga spoilers for either Fairy tail or Ao no exorcist.
> 
> 'Thinking'  
> "Speaking"  
>  ** _Magic attacks, or aria chants_**

######  _True Cross academy, former male dormatories, Assiah_

_Rin's POV_

Rin was confused to say the least. The pointy eared, raven haired male could hardly believe what had transpired over the past couple of weeks. 

_...Demons..._

Demons that came from a mirror like realm, Gehenna, to possess corrupted souls.

"If that wasn't bad enough, I _had_ to be the son of satan because apparently being human is too hard." 

Rin sighed in resignation, noting that that bitterness was like a neon sign over his _'soul'_ , just begging for demon to posses him. Taking a moment to clear his mind, Rin slowly observed the abandoned dormatory room he, and his younger twin brother, Yukio, shared. It had been a huge shock to Rin when he found out that Yukio had know what their foster father, Shiro Fujimoto, had done for a living, but not as shocking as when Rin found out Yukio was his teacher...who was going help him become and exorcist. And not just any exorcist, no, Rin would be the best of the best, taking his spot up the top with his old man,

...that's right, he was going to become a Paladin, just like Fujimoto. 

"I prove him right, just you watch, you pompous clown! I'll be the best exorcist the world has ever seen!"

With the bitterness of being lied to and thrust into unfamiliar territory being replaced by his own determination, Rin raced out the door, ready to face the day.

"Today's my lucky day, I know it!"

######  _Demon Pharmaceuticals, True Cross Academy, Cram school._

"This is the worst day ever..." Rin groaned. 'That mole faced, four eyes won't take his eyes off me! How am I meant to sleep with Yukio watching me?' He whined within the confines of his own mind. 

It was true, Yukio had not taken his eyes off his brother from the moment he had stepped through the door. 

_Yukio's POV_

'He's immature, reckless and relies on blind luck and brute strangth to get through every situation' Yukio mentally ranted, while eyeing his brother, 'I don't understand why the director is so interested in...well... _him._ '

Yukio, contrary to the reputation his twin had, was not an idiot. He could understand the evident appeal of Rin. He was, after all, the son of Satan and only being know to possess the blue flames besides their biological father himself.

Yet for reasons beyond his comprehension, Mephisto seems so... _taken_ by his brother. 

And that was the problem...

'Mephisto', Yukio pondered, 'Is not one to get so _enthused_. The last time he got _this_ excited...' Yukio shuddered. While he may have not been around to witness it personally but he knew a fair bit about the sheer devastation the event had bore.

'Still' he sighed, 'Mephisto's never acted like this...it's like he's anxious, scared even...what could possibly do that to a man-, no, demon like him?'

Sighing in temporary defeat, Yukio stood up to address his class, consiting of nine students. "Summer break is almost here. Which means the _exwire certification exam_ is coming up." He called to his class, he could practically feel a stupid or naive comment rise from Rin, one which was quickly quashed by Shiemi Moriyama, the classes newest student.

"So next week we will hold an intensive study camp." Yukio paused to hand around sheets with all the information regarding the camp and potential _meisters_ the student will start aming towards.

"Please circle whether you wish to participate and fill in your desired meister by Monday." He finished cooly, retreating to his desk to sort various sheets of paperwork.

Lazily watching Rin make his way over to Surgo's table, Yukio could not help but worry for him...after all, whatever had the king of time and space on edge couldn't bode well for the rest of them...

_Rin's POV_

"What the hell is a Meister?" Rin asked Bon, nervous about how he'd react. 

It was really only recently that Suguro had 'warmed up' to Rin, per say. Prior to, what Rin had dubbed, the giant frog incident, Suguro and him did not get along to say the least.

Petty bickering, confrontations, bragging and some pretty crude hand gestures on Rin's part had made up majority of their relationship.

'Not that I regretted it at the time.'

True, but Rin felt like for the first time, discounting Shemi because she was honestly too kind and trusting, that he could actually make his first friend, he just need to know what Bon thought about it.

"How clueless are you?" Bon replied, his eyes set his the usual intimidating fashion. "You don't even know _that!?"_

Before Rin could even open his mouth to retaliate, the pink haired one, ('Shima or was it Renzou, I think...') responded.

"hahaha, you really _are_ clueless, aren't you Okumura?"

Rin, having decided that his whole plan was a failure, began to slowly back up. That was until the final participant at the table, the bald and bespectacled Miwa Konekomaru, came to his defence. 

"A meister is..." Konekomaru began, (ignoring Bon's shout of "Don't tell him Konekomaru!") "a skill qualification necessary to achieve the rank of exorcist...there are five types..." 

For Rin, Konekomaru's voice faded into the distance as he listed the various skill types. Rin was felt like cheering, they were, abiet however reluctantly, talking to him...

'Like friends do...'

######  _Magic circles and seals, True Cross Academy, Cram school_

_Rin's POV_

"Careful." Mr Neuhaus warned snappishly, his distrust and frank digust for the students he taught eminent. "Today we will see if any of you possess the ability to summon a demon. And if you fools break the circle it will cease to function. Now the first thing ever potential tamer needs to kn-..." 

Rin couldn't help but tune out the rest of the lecture, Mr Neuhaus's voice and the heat creating the perfect environment for his day dreaming. 'What's the point of listening? Isn't just blood on paper?' Rin thought as he watched Neuhaus summon his own demon...'don't get me wrong, it's cool but do they really need to over complicate it? It's like being in a school of Yukio impersonators.'

Rin sighed for what had to be the _hundredth_ time today. He let his mind wander, 'what kind of familiar would be cool? A giant cat? Do those even _exist?!_. I am _so_ bothering Yukio about this when class ends.' Pausing from his current train of thought, Rin took the paper circle handed to him. It looked decisively less impressive than the teachers on the floor, yet he could see, _hell, he could feel_ the confidence radiate of Izumo Kamiki.

Wondering what kind of familiars the class could summon, well...the ones that could, Rin decided to shut up and watch as Izumo took the spot light.

 _"Inari, I humbly beseech thee to grant my request!"_ Out of nowhere two beautiful white foxes curled around her, shadowing parts of her figure in their luminescence. 

Rin was stunned, 'They don't want me to do _that_ do they!?' He asked himself, 'I'm so screwed...'

Next up was Bon, and after putting a drop of blood on the page...

"Nothing happened." Suguro remarked, clearly unimpressed.

"Figures, I have the blood of shrine maidens in me!" Izumo bragged. 

After Bon was Shima and Konekomaru, who like Bon, weren't able to summon a familiar.

"Okumura. Your up." Mr.Neuhaus gruffly called, obviously wanting to end the class as soon as possible.

"O-okay" Rin answered. 'Come on Rin!' he mentally jeered, 'if there ever was a time to not look like an idiot, this is it!'

Pricking his finger and hoping for the best Rin closed his eyes and concentrated. It was almost instantaneous, like an overwhelming wildfire spreading from his conciousness through his body. Opening his blue eyes he began to chant;

_"come to me, from a grave of ash and flame, come to me, my servant, for END shall rise again."_

Opening his eyes, Rin held his breath, waiting for something to happen....

_THUD_

"OW!!!" Rin cried when something solid collided with his skull.

"Is that...a book?" Shemi inquired, curious if this was a normal thing to summon. It was at this point Bon could no longer hold it in. 

"BWAHAHAHA SEE EVEN THE DEMONS THINK YOU NEED TO GET SMARTER!!!" Shima joined in Bon's laughter and soon the whole class, even Shemi, couldn't help but laugh at his expense.

Felling a blush rise to his cheeks, Rin only response was to gape at his 'demonic familiar'. It was obviously a book, but it looked a bit shabby and had a hole blasted almost clean through the front cover. 

It was overall... _pretty underwhelming._

Reaching down to pick it up, Rin could not help but flinch at the intense heat it emmitted, 'Wait can I even get burned?', he absentmindedly wondered. Attempting to pick it up again, Rin found the book covered in filth. Dusting away the grime and dirt, the title of the book read:

E.N.D.


	3. What's mine, is mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and Ao no exorcist, they are property of Hiro Mashima and Kauze Kato respectively. Im just borrowing the characters for some fun.
> 
> Beware spoilers for fairy tail (manga) and Ao no exorcist (manga)
> 
> "Talking"  
> 'Thinking'  
>  _"demon to demon communication or telepathy"_  
>  **magic attacks, aria and familiar chants**

"Okumura! Hand... _it_ over! Clearly you are not suited to be a tamer." Mr Neuhaus snapped, his patience wearing thin. "That _thing_ needs to be turned in to the headmaster for examinatiom." 

For the twentieth time, Rin tried to _politely_ decline.

"No! It's mine you one eyed bastard! I summoned and I get to keep it! You let Izumo and Shiemi keep theirs!" 

Now at this point Rin was aware that he was being rather childish and uncooperative (and to a teacher nonetheless) but for some inescapable reason, rin felt like he _had_ to keep it. True, it was nowhere near as cool as everyone else's but _he_ summoned, rin couldn't just _abandon_ it!

_Neuhaus's POV_

Mr Neuhaus was not having it.

He had taken Rin aside after class ended, letting his peers continue on their way, and demanded the child handed over his 'demonic familiar' to him, and the spawn of satan had the audacity to refuse! Him, an exorcist of the order! 

'Since when have exorcists fallen so far to accept _demons_ in to their ranks, as 'equals', nevermind that he's Satan's bastard! What's Mephisto playing at here? Keeping this from the Gregori?!' Neuhaus ranted. 'The little brat is directly related to the scum that murdered my wife and Mephisto expects all the staff to babysit _it?!_

"OKUMURA! I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!" Neuhaus yelled, "HAND IT OVER!"

When his demand was met with childish face pulling Neuhaus decided that enough was enough. Dragging the little punk to Mephistos office, using the dementional keys provided to each staff member, Neuhaus dropped rin on his ass in front of the large double doors and knocked loudly. 

'To hell with it, the little shit is Mephistos problem now." Neuhaus stalked away, his long black uniform flapping from the furious steps. Slipping out the door, Neuhaus couldn't wait until he got revenge on Satan. 

"Just a little longer and you'll be at peace...just a little longer, _Michelle..._ " 

_Rin's POV_

'Wow, this is Mephisto's office? So roomy...'

Fiddling with a few more things on the currently unoccupied desk, Rin resigned him self to trying to wait quietly for Mephisto. The keyword being _trying_.

'The door opened right after Mr Neuhaus left, that means come in, right?' Rin wondered, subconsciously tightening his hold on the tatty book.

"I've only had you for less than a hour and look at all the trouble you've caused! Yukio's gonna give me an ear full for this, I can already hear the lecture from here!" Rin moaned, now _really_ regretting being so rude to Mr Neuhaus. "Yukio's never gonna believe that a book got me landed in the headmasters office, he _loves those things!_ " Rin added, pissed beyond belief. 

He was so screwed.

He was oh so screwed, it was not even remotely funny.

Sitting in the chair opposet the desk, Rin began to panic, 'where is that clown?! Okay rin, no need to panic, let's think of a way to save our ass okay?' Nodding in agreeance with, what he dubbed, his _inner Rin_ , outer Rin submerged himself deep in thought, which was not a usual occurrence by any means.

Rin was so deep in thought that he failed to notice Mephistio's (not so) grand entrance. 

"Rin Okumura" Mephisto spoke, as if savouring the word, "What brings you here."

Snapping out of his mental reprieve, Rin stared at Mephisto like a deer in headlights.

'Code red, shit! Abort! ABORT!'

Pretending he wasn't internally panicking, rin responded with a smooth, 

"...Good...Hello?"

"An unusual greeting, but I suppose a 'good hello' to you too." Mephisto casually remarked, a small smirk playing at his lips.

'Smooth rin, _real frickin' smooth rin!_ ' 

"So why have you come to visit? Not that I mind, it is truly _boring_ up here." 

Siging at his lack of a cover story to make him seem like the victim, Rin regaled Mephisto with the truth. "Hmmmm...May I see this 'familiar'?"

Pausing to consider his options, (none of which were good) Rin reluctantly handed over the worn book.

Mephisto, like rin, flinched at the _pure heat_ surrounding the book. Tossing the book hand to hand the headmaster's face took on a schooled concentrated expression. 

Rin grew impatient, it felt like he had been waiting hours. 'I mean, come on! How long do ya gotta' hold it?! Just give it back already!' _'Inner Rin'_ remarked, eyes blazing. 

Finally Mephisto spoke; "And you're sure you summoned this using a magic circle?" Nodding furiously, Mephisto hummed in thought and continued examining it.

"Honestly..." Mephisto paused, while Rin sat on the edge of his seat expectantly, "...I have no idea what it is." Feeling deflated, Rin took the book back from Mephisto with a muttered word of thanks. Moving from his chair to the door, Mephisto called out once more "Rin, if it does anything, and I mean _anything_ , come to me. Is that clear?" 

"Yes sir!"

"Good, return to your dorm for now, class is practically over for today" Mephisto said with a casual wave if his hand. 

Leaving the office feeling dissapointed, Rin couldn't believe it! 'I mean how does he not know what it is? I must of been there for hours only to have him do _nothing!_ '

"All that build up for nothing! What are you?!" He yelled, shaking the book in desperation.

_"uhhhh...stop that whoever you are, I'm gonna be sick!"_

Spinning around rin tried to locate the source of the voice. 'Clearly male, but it sounded as though it was...in my head. Nah, that's impossible', he though, 'or is it?'

"Where are you?"

 _"Wow, and people call me an idiot! Where do you think?!"_ There it was again! It sounded so clear, like he was right there, but where was he? 

'Or it.' His mind helpfully supplied. 

"Hey! I'm smart enough, thank you! Anyway Yukio's the brains of the family."

 _"Yukio...?"_ the male voice responded, confused, _"I remember you taking about him and how he was going to lecture you...sounds like Erza..."_ the voice trailed off after that, a rather sad mood hung in the air like a thick morning fog. While Rin did not know this 'Erza' character, it was clear they meant alot to the voice. After a couple of minutes he decided he'd let the silence continue on long enough, Rin drew up the courage and spoke again to what was seemingly thin air.

"Hey, are you there?" Rin asked cautiously.

Humming in agreeance, the disembodied voice waited for the question that would surely follow.

"So...could ya tell me where you are? For real this time?" Rin added for good measure.

 _" **Oh for the love of mavis!** In your hands!"_

Looking down the trail of his arms to the book that rest on his palms, he let out a surprised noise and proptly...dropped the book.

 _"OW! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?!"_ rin shook his head dumbly, overwhelmed by the fact a _book_ is telepathically communicating with him. Dropping into a crouch and reaching cautiously for the book, Rin glanced side to side, wondering if anyone had seen him. No one was in sight, in fact it was eerily quiet. 

'Good' he sighed to himself. 'If they had, they'd think im crazy. Talking to 'myself' and all.'

Picking himself (and the book) off the ground, Rin could of sworn he still heard the book-demon muttering. Deciding to leave it be, (although he swore he heard the demon grumble _"stupid gray-look a like, wait until I'm out. Hehehe I'll drop you on the ground and see how much you like it..."_ ) Rin headed back towards his and Yukio's dormatory, demon in hand. Speaking of which, it was getting real tiring calling it the demon. "What's your name?" 

_"huh?"_

"Y'know, you name, what is it? Do you have one?" Rin inquired, curious as ever.

After a long pause, rin was just about to give up waiting for an answer until a single, disembodied, voice broke the slience.

_"...Natsu..."_

Smiling to himself, Rin couldn't contain his excitement. 'Just wait until I rub this in Bon's face. He'll be so jealous!'

Little did he know that the ragged, book he held in his hand was about to change everything...

######  _Mephisto's office, True Cross academy, Assiah_

_Mephisto POV_

'That book...nothing good can come of this...he shouldn't be able to summon something of that power, let alone from another world...Father...how does this play into you schemes?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thanks for reading, what is probably the longest chapter thus far! If you see any mistakes please point them out. I honestly felt as though the whole chapter was a bit...monotonous but it's really up to you guys! Please reveiw if you can and I hope you are ready for the next chapter!


	4. Stupid Book-Demon...

" _Ohhhhh,_ " Natsu telepathically jeered, _"You've gone and done it now! Look how mad she is!"_

Rin could only sigh at what had to be the most unhelpful demonic familiar in history. Unlike Shiemi's or Kamiki's familiar, who, however begrudgingly, helped them in tough spots, Rin's only served to get him in _even_ deeper shit than he already was.

And make the occasional sarcastic comment or innuendo along the way.

It really served to show that somewhere in the universe, someone liked watching Rin's suffering...Although considering he _is_ the son of satan, it wasn't impossible...Maybe the fates were just shriveled up old bitches who loved to heap misery on his life.

As much as Rin loved to complain about Natsu, he did manage to bring _some_ joy back into his life. Wether it be though snarky comments that went unheard by all but Rin, or his _mostly_ upbeat attitude, Natsu managed to lighten the atmosphere without trying. Rin swore that even though his cohorts couldn't hear him, they could still feel the good vibes he put out. Hell, yesterday the stone faced, cold hearted Izumo cracked an honest to goodness smile.

Rin's problem, however, lied with the fact that they were the _only_ positives about being around Natsu 24/7. The constant challenges, whining and mood swings were grating on Rin's very last nerve. Natsu had refused to even _speak_ to Rin yesterday because after an hour of a seemingly endless request for fights, which by the way were about the dumbest things, Rin had had enough and snapped. Apparently the fact that Natsu, being a book, could not fight people hadn't even crossed his mind. That earned Rin a blissful 24 hours of silence, which he used to procrastinate then panic about the upcoming deadline for his regular school work.

Rin suspected that the only reason Natsu was talking to him again, despite his _horrible_ short term memory, was that there simply was no one else to talk to.

For some reason, no one else but Rin could hear him. This being something that caused the whole school to think he's insane.

Yet another thing to blame Natsu for.

Talking about blaming Natsu, Rin now had the cram school teachers on his ass too. Neuhaus gave him the stink eye _everytime_ he passed, Tsubaki, after walking in on a 'conversation' between him and Natsu, now gives him a meter wide berth when walking past.

Actually scratch that, it's a good thing. Now Rin doesn't have to see that god awful butt-chin up close anymore. Don't get him wrong, Tsubaki's nice and one of the only teachers, besides Yukio, who doesn't outright hate him, but his face!

It's...just...bleh.

Natsu's even ruined his in class naps with his constant questions! Not that Rim knew the answer for any of them having dozed off beforehand.

Over the past month, Rin sometimes wished he'd given the book up to Neuhaus. But other times, when he sat alone, ignored by the others, he really appreciated Natsu's company.

'As weird as it is, this book is the closest thing I have to a best friend.' It was the truth, Shiemi was determined to make other friends, so he rarely saw her and, if anything, he's worsened his relationship with Bon's group. Rin guess he should feel upset that his chance at real friends was slipping fast but with Natsu at his side, he was happy.

'Screw them, so what if my only friend is a book-demon?'

Yeah, they got off to a rocky start, but after a month a whinging, yelling and _wayyyy_ to many innuendos, Rin could honestly say he would have it any other way.

...Except now. Right now he was going to throttle Natsu.

 _"You better say something real quick, because I don't think her patience will last much longer!"_ Natsu 'helpfully' reminded him.

Once again, Natsu's poorly timed joke had made him a target for...less than impressed teachers.

'If I get out of this alive, you are so dead.' Rin mentally threatens, his eyes never losing the 'deer in the headlights' look as he stared fearfully at the teachers direction.

 _"I'd be careful, if I were you."_ Natsu stated cockily, _"I think her sight is based off movement."_

His obnoxious laughter echoed though Rin's head.

"Well Okumura?" The shrill voice of his teacher cut through the laughter, forcing his attention on her. "Do you want to share with the class? Hmm? Is there something about my teaching that amuses you?"

'That's a trick question! Don't answer it! She doesn't want to know what you think!', 'inner Rin' all but screamed.

Torn between the teacher's hardened stare, Inner Rin's shouts and Natsu's laughter, Rin did the only thing that came to his mind.

He froze.

There in front of his entire class, he stood like an idiot, wide eyes and open mouth, and froze.

If possible Natsu's laughter grew louder, but on the plus side the teacher had clear has enough of this one-sided conversation and after a dismissive "Come see me at the end of the lesson, Okumura." She returned to teaching.

'Natsu...hope you had a nice time here, because swear to god I'm gonna send you back to whatever pit of despair you came from.'

The little-shit of a book-demon had the audacity to laugh even harder.

-Omake-

The smirk that overcame Rin's face was truly worthy of the title 'son of satan'.

 _"Please stooooop! I'm gonna throw up!"_ Natsu screamed.

Slowing his shaking, Rin only regarded the tatty book with a sideways glare and continued his torment.

 _"Noooo! Please stop! I've got motion sickness!"_ Natsu continued to scream.

"...I don't know what your talking about....afterall, books can't get sick."

_"...you're the devil."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Sorry for the long gap in between chapters, I've been a little busy with family then a new school and a lot work. Either way i hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review on the way out! Sorry this chapter was a little short but I just felt like trying a light hearted chapter to experiment how to write the kind of fun relationship thoes guys would have (plus I love the idea of them annoying the shit outta each other sometimes.)
> 
> By this point Natsu hasn't really told rin anything about himself so rin is still under the impression that Natsu is just a weird ass demon from Gehenna's library. Next chapter will probably be from Natsu's perspective and will explain why he didn't freak out when he met Rin. Or the fact he's a book now. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope I don't keep you waiting too long for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first work I have attempted to publish, or well...really show anyone so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. This would of been out earlier but my phone decided to destroy the original, I am doing this on my phone so if you see any spelling or grammar errors I would appreciate if you could point it out. Hope you enjoy what I have so far and leave a review if you can!
> 
> Thanks for checking this out!


End file.
